Episode 106: Romano's Diary
The sixth episode of Hetalia: The Beautiful World (one hundred and sixth overall) was aired on March 1, 2013. It adapts part of Romano's Diary from Volume 4 and Boss Spain Doesn't Understand from the webcomic. Plot Summary The episode opens with South Italy writing in his diary. He starts out by writing that his name is Romano, and that he was made into the minion of a bad guy named Spain. He goes on to explain that he is forced to work hard every day and night. Romano's Diary Spain is sleeping soundly in his bed. Romano yells that it's morning and jumps onto his stomach, waking Spain up. Spain sits up and smiles, saying good morning to Romano. Romano yells that he's hungry. The rest of the story is narrated as he writes in his diary. He writes that the food is so terrible that he can't eat while it shows Romano sitting at a table with various foods in front of him as Belgium and the Netherlands stand watching him. When he finishes eating he yells that he's still hungry and Belgium smiles. Spain comes around the corner and says alright. Romano narrates that Spain messed up his room without his permission. It shows Spain sweeping Romano's filthy room and asks him if he can clean his room. Romano says that he better make it squeaky clean. It then shows Romano crawling into bed in a now clean room as Spain walks in and tells Romano that he left his sheets out to dry, but Romano tells him to shut up because he's trying to sleep. Spain smiles and says good night as he closes the door. Romano narrates that it was another horrible day because of Spain. I-I-I Didn't Do It! Spain wakes up, remarking what a bright morning it is. He says that its strange, because for once he wasn't woken up by Romano headbutting him. He gets out of bed to see Romano dragging his sheet with a stain on it. Spain yells as Romano notices his presence. Romano tries to cover the stain but Spain had already seen it. Spain angrily asks if Romano had wet his bed again. Romano angrily denies it, saying that a squirrel did it. At an apothecary, Spain asks the man there if he has some sort of medicine that could cure bed-wetting. The man says no. Romano angrily yells that Spain's wrong, and that they need medicine that stop squirrels from peeing in his bed. The man says that doesn't exist either. Mochi Romano and Mochi Spain Mochi Romano and Mochi Spain are together. Spanish flags pop out of the side of the Spain Mochi and he yells "¡¡Amuleto para la buena suerte~!!1Mochi Romano looks away annoyed and scoffed at him, as the Spanish flags retract and a speech bubble appears out of Spain's head that says "Oh no~" Boss and the Henchman with a Big Attitude While forging weapons, Spain swings his battle axe to test it. He breathes on the side of it then wipes off the condensation there with a cloth. Romano comes in and tells Spain that he's hungry. Spain tells him that there's fruit in a basket on the counter that he can have. He tells him that he's messing around with weapons, so he shouldn't come close to him. Romano takes an apple from the baskets and sits down in a chair behind Spain. Romano says that Spain works a lot and asks him if it gets overwhelming. Spain tells him that he's the boss, so he should be able to work at least as much as he does. He says that he sleeps a lot in the day, anyway. Romano says that in respect of his great ability to work, he'll make Spain his personal exclusive servant when he grows up. Spain turns around and smiles, saying that he says such silly things when he's sleepy. He then leads Romano to his room. The Henchman That Works Sometimes Romano is outside picking tomatoes. He says that he's going to work hard today and that he's brilliant. He says the he'll show "this great side" of himself to Spain. He puts the basket of tomatoes on his head and starts walking. As he's walking, he hears Spain say "hold on a second." Romano looks to see Spain explaining to German troops that he's still getting ready. Romano drops the tomato he was holding and starts shaking as he worriedly says "German troops." Spain suggests to the German troops to wait until after they've gotten more organized as Romano runs up and head-butts the German that Spain is talking to. Spain asks what Romano thinks he's doing, but Romano ignores him and tries pushing the soldier. Romano yells at Spain that he'll hold them back and for Spain to run and Romano starts to punch the soldier. The soldier picks Romano up by the back of his shirt and asks Spain who he is. Spain explains that he is just a very rambunctious kid. The soldier puts the defeated-looking Romano down, but Romano just turns around again and starts punching the soldier and yelling at him to go away. Spain then says 'H-Hey!" as he reaches towards Romano to stop him. The Boss That Doesn't Understand An angry Spain stands outside Romano's room. He asks why Romano did that and explains that the man who Romano attacked was a guest and that he has to be polite. Romano sticks his head out of his door and tells Spain to shut up, and that he can just go off and be friends with his Germans as he closes his door. Spain, frustrated, yells that Romano isn't cute at all. Spain walks down the hall wondering what's wrong with Romano, as he just suddenly goes off like that. He sighs and says that he's never done anything like that before. He walks into a room and closes his door, then he sits down on a chair and wonders to himself if it was a mistake to spoil him. He says to himself that he just started to think to himself that Romano wasn't so bad. From the other side of the door, Romano yells "I hate everything about you, dammit!" Spain didn't know he was there and says "...Jeez, you were actually there?" Boss That Can't Read The Atmosphere Romano is angrily strutting down the hallway while Spain walks behind him. Spain asks again for Romano to tell him why he did that, but Romano just yells at him to stop following him. He explains that he was worried it would be dangerous for Spain, being surrounded by German troops. With tears in his eyes he bitterly says that he still gets yelled at for causing trouble. He starts saying over and over that Spain is an idiot as his face gets redder and redder. Spain laughs and says to himself that Romano looks like a tomato, but Romano gets mad that Spain is laughing and calls him a bastard. Character Appearances * South Italy (as Chibiromano) * Spain * Belgium (non-speaking cameo) * Netherlands (non-speaking cameo) * Apothecary * Mochi Spain * Mochi Romano * German Soldier Voice Cast * Spain, Mochi Spain: Go Inoue * Chibiromano: Aki Kanada * Belgium: Eriko Nakamura (laugh) * Mochi Romano: Daisuke Namikawa * Apothecary: Takahiro Fujimoto * German Soldier: Nobuya Mine English Dub Cast * Spain, Mochi Spain: David Trosko * Chibiromano: Colleen Clinkenbeard * Belgium: Amanda Doskocil (laugh) * Mochi Romano: Ian Sinclair * Additional Cast: Kul Das, Gregory Lush, Ashleigh Domangue, Mary Morgan, Monica Rial Trivia * While the episode is titled "Romano's Diary", it only focuses on the first few panels of that chapter, not adapting the part where Romano gets a new outfit or a present-day scene with the adult Romano and Spain. * The scene where Romano attempts to blame his bed-wetting on a squirrel originally came from the Comic Diary 10 collection of the webcomic (reprinted as part of Romano's Diary in Volume 4), while the later portion of the episode covers "Boss Spain Doesn't Understand", cutting off at the strip titled "The Boss That Can't Read the Atmosphere". Category:Anime Episodes Category:Anime